The present invention relates to a gearshift mechanism comprising a first pedal that regulates forward direction of rotative power that is output by a continuously variable transmission that transmits power of an engine, and a second pedal that varies reverse direction of rotative power that is output by the continuously variable transmission. The present invention also relates to a working vehicle with the gearshift mechanism. As a working vehicle, for example, it includes tractors used for agricultural work or wheel loaders used for construction work etc.
Conventionally, for working vehicles such as tractors or wheel loaders etc., disclosed is a working vehicle comprising a hydrostatic continuously variable transmission that steplessly changes gears of engine power forward and rearward, and a mission case that transmits power from the hydrostatic continuously variable transmission by gear-changing (see Patent Document 1). Also, the working vehicle disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is comprised of a change pedal that is link-coordinated to a shift shaft (a trunnion shaft) of a continuously variable transmission, wherein the operation of a forward pedal and a reverse pedal that are equipped on the change pedal controls backward and forward speed of a vehicle.